Parte de la Banda
by ayumi-nightbeauty
Summary: [Proyecto 1-8, desafío para Sirelo] Ella sabía que los miembros de los Teen-Age Wolves se habían vuelto unos buenos amigos para Yamato, por lo que Sora se prometió hacer todo lo posible por agradarles. Imaginen su sorpresa, entonces, cuando se dio cuenta que no era necesario. Estos chicos ya la habían hecho un miembro honorario de la banda. [YamaSora]


Bueno. Este tiene que ser el oneshot de Digimon mas largo que he hecho. XD Oh, well. Esto en respuesta al desafío de Sirelo, dearest soulmate, this is for you!

No está beteado, así que si ven errores, me lo hacen saber, ¿por favor?

 **Challenge #4 – Sirelo** **Lo mismo del topic. Quiero ver la relación de la banda con Sora más allá de "es la novia de Yamato". Pueden ser dos escenarios; uno dónde sea un ensayo normal de la banda o, uno dónde los chicos visitan a Sora y Yamato por su recién casamiento o que se han mudado juntos, o lo que sea (cualquiera que tomes, estaré feliz). Quiero que haya muchas bromas internas y que se vea muy bien reflejada la relación sana y divertida entre ellos.**

 **Disclaimer: Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Yo solo estoy jugando con ellos.**

* * *

 **"parte de la banda"**

* * *

 **...**

La primera vez que Yamato la presentó, _oficialmente_ , a los chicos de la banda, fue unas semanas después de Navidad. De hecho, fue el día antes de comenzar las clases nuevamente.

Ella ya los había visto por la escuela antes, claro, si hasta compartía clase con una de ellos. Ya sea conversando con Yamato o coqueteando con algunas de las seguidoras de la banda, por lo que sabía, eran bien queridos en general. Agradables con todos.

Sociables.

Pero eso no le quitaba los nervios de conocerlos, lo que era ridículo, en serio, no es como si la fueran a juzgar ni nada… ¿verdad? Digo, Yamato hablaba muy bien de ellos, se notaba que había un vínculo ahí, diferente al que tenía con lo elegidos, pero no menor.

Dios, que se sentía como si estuviera a punto de "conocer a los padres".

—Sora.

La pelirroja parpadeó en sorpresa, solo entonces dándose cuenta que llevaba ya un tiempo sin moverse, sus pies pegados al suelo mientras sus ojos veían fijamente la puerta que la separaba del estudio donde los Teen-Age Wolves ensayaban. Yamato estaba un paso más adelante, mirándola con preocupación.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí —dijo, algo confundida pues no entendía a qué iba la consternación del rubio.

—¿Segura? —preguntó, y siguió sin darle oportunidad de responder—. Porque, si no quieres entrar…

Oh. _Oh_.

—¡No! —exclamó—. Estoy bien. Si quiero entrar —se apresuró a agregar al ver su sorpresa—. En serio.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, seguramente, porque no había otra explicación para el repentino calor que subió por su cuello. Todo esto era muy nuevo; dios. Ella apenas y se estaba acostumbrando a ser la _novia_ de Yamato, y ahora tenía que entrar ahí y… ¡ser la novia de Yamato!

El rubio giró su cuerpo por completo hasta estar frente a ella, extendió sus brazos, pero pareció congelarse antes de tocarla. Por varios minutos las manos de Yamato estuvieron en el aire a centímetros de las suyas, entonces él alzó la vista y se ruborizó. Lo que desató una reacción en cadena, ya que Sora sintió su rubor pronunciarse aún más; aun así le sonrió.

Yamato soltó un suspiro pero igualmente le devolvió el gesto, entonces cogió sus manos y les dio un apretón.

—Oye —dijo él, acercándose el paso que los separaba—, en realidad, no tienes que entrar si no quieres. No hemos logrado pasar tiempo juntos, bueno no mucho, considerando todo…

Ambos rieron al recordar los eventos de la última semana. Al mismo tiempo deseando que, _esta vez_ , haya sido el definitivo.

—Pero puedo decirle a los chicos que pospongamos este ensayo —Yamato continuó, tirando de sus manos—. Y podemos hacer… algo _más_.

Sora se lamió los labios, y casi de forma inconsciente, se acercó más a él, hasta que no había ni aire entre ellos. Entonces recordó su primer beso, hace apenas dos semanas, aquel maravilloso momento, donde luego de pasear por la cuidad disfrutando de las decoraciones navideñas, Yamato se había detenido, y muy nervioso y ruborizado, le había preguntado si podía besarla.

Ella dijo que sí, y el resto sería un preciado recuerdo que llevaría consigo por siempre.

Yamato sonrió muy levemente, y se inclinó hacia ella; de a poco, sus rostros fueron acercándose hasta que—Yamato dio un repentino salto y se alejó de ella. Sora quedó paralizada un segundo, pensando que quizás había leído mal la situación, pero entonces vio a su rubio novio… su novio… sacar su teléfono celular de su bolsillo, frunciendo el ceño.

El teléfono siguió vibrando en su mano, y Sora realizó que por eso no escuchó el tono.

—¿Son los chicos? —preguntó, mirando de reojo la puerta que aún permanecía cerrada.

Pero no por mucho, pues cuando Yamato iba a contestar, la puerta se abrió, revelando a un chico con el cabello negro y gafas. El chico los miró por largos segundos antes de disculparse y volver a cerrar la puerta. Yamato soltó un suspiro y volteó hacia ella.

—¿Entonces…?

Sora tardó unos segundos en comprender que él esperaba una respuesta a su previa pregunta.

—Entremos —dijo, con más seguridad de la que sentía—. Ya estamos aquí, y ellos lo saben así que…

—Muy bien.

 **.**

Era cierto que ella no sabía que esperar de los compañeros de banda de Yamato.

Pero, ciertamente, no esperaba esto.

Su entrada al estudio fue relativamente ignorada, los otros chicos estaban revisando sus instrumentos, y además de un despreocupado hola, no mostraron mucha reacción. Hasta que Yamato se alejó, a prepararse seguramente. Al momento que la mano del rubio se despegó de su espalda, los tres chicos se acercaron rápidamente a ella, todos sonriendo de forma amigable. Y de a uno, se fueron presentando.

El muchacho de lentes y cabello negro corto era Akira Teuchi; ella sabía su nombre, pues una de sus compañeras del club de Tenis no paraba de hablar de él, pero solo ahora podía poner un rostro a ese nombre. Él se mostró amable y por lo que Sora pudo deducir, era el que tenía una personalidad más cercana a Yamato.

El muchacho de melena castaña era Yukata Kudo; a él Sora no lo conocía ni de nombre, solo lo había visto de lejos, unas pocas veces. Él extendió su mano, y Sora solo dudó un segundo antes de aceptar el gesto. No fue nada realmente, lo que la hiciera dudar, pero la sonrisa del chico le recordaba a un niño a punto de cometer una travesura.

Y el ultimo, este si lo conocía, aunque nunca le hablo más que un par de palabras, estaban en el mismo salón. El chico moreno que siempre le recordaba a Taichi, pero con el cabello menos… _bueno_. Takashi Haibara le sonrió, haciendo una mini reverencia.

—Takenouchi —dijo, llamando la atención del resto del grupo.

—Haibara —respondió Sora, y segundos después sintió los ojos de Yamato en ella, así que procedió a explicar—. Estamos en el mismo salón.

Yamato arqueó una ceja, y ella respondió inclinando su cabeza a un lado, mirándolo con curiosidad. El rubio hizo una pequeña mueca antes de agitar su cabeza y darle una pequeña sonrisa, luego volvió a enfocarse en preparar su bajo.

—Comencemos —dijo, tomando posición frente al micrófono.

—Ah, si —dijo Takashi—, _comencemos_.

—Claro —le siguió Yukata—, no sería considerado de nuestra parte quitarle _más_ tiempo del necesario a los tortolitos.

—Chicos, chicos —interrumpió Akira—, no es _considerado_ de nuestra parte hacer bromas a _expensas_ de dichos tortolitos.

Hubo una larga pausa, durante la cual Sora sintió unas ganas tremendas de que la tierra la tragase, ¡y es que no sabía que decir o que hacer! Miró a Yamato por algún indicio de cómo actuar, pero se sorprendió al verlo con las mejillas levemente sonrosadas y luciendo algo incómodo, pero no molesto; no, más bien se veía… _nervioso_. Los chicos soltaron a reír de buena gana, rompiendo el silencio, cada uno yendo a su lugar, pero logrando relajar el ambiente un poco.

Sin más preámbulo, los chicos dieron inicio a su ensayo.

Lentamente, Sora sonrió, sintiéndose menos abochornada ya, más cómoda, y supuso, correctamente de hecho, que esto era el interactuar habitual del grupo. En medio de la canción que practicaban, Yamato le dio una pequeña sonrisa que la hizo sentir muy… _muy_ …

No había _palabras_.

Siendo cuidadosa en sus movimientos, la pelirroja tomó asiento en una de las bancas del pequeño estudio, su sonrisa se amplió con cada nota que resonaba a su alrededor.

Claro, no sería hasta mucho más tarde, cuando Sora se preparaba para dormir, que se dio cuenta de lo que pasó en ese momento que sus miradas se cruzaron antes de iniciar el ensayo; Yamato había tratado de decirle algo sin necesidad de palabras, y ella había fallado en reconocer su intensión.

 **.**

Los siguientes meses fueron algo así como una odisea para Sora.

Como su amiga, ella conocía bastante bien a Yamato; no tanto si lo comparaba con Taichi, a quien conocía _casi_ a la perfección, y ella creía, que efectivamente era por eso que sus sentimientos por el rubio fueron los que dieron un giro y no así sus sentimientos por Taichi, quien siempre sería su mejor amigo.

Aunque si Sora debía definir lo que sentía por el moreno, suponía que era algo así como lo que sentiría por un hermano si lo tuviera.

En cambio, como Yamato siempre _mantuvo_ algo de misterio _(y Sora estaba decidida a averiguar si lo hacía a propósito o no)_ , ella sintió ese empuje a querer conocerlo más, _mejor_. Era, Sora creía, lo que despertó su interés en él, y luego el simple interés se convirtió en un sentimiento que la dejaba con las manos sudorosas, las mejillas sonrosadas y un corazón acelerado cada vez que Yamato estaba cerca.

Eso marcó la diferencia entre ambos chicos, y pronto, Sora ya no se sentía simplemente conforme con ser la mejor amiga de Yamato. Porque como amiga, ella lo conocía _bastante_ bien; pero como novia lo podría conocer aún _más_.

Y ahí estaba ahora. Aprendiendo, de _todo_ ; a escuchar lo que decían sus silencios, a leer lo que mostraba su mirada. Era un trabajo arduo pero, Sora descubrió que a ella no le molestaba pasar unos minutos _(más)_ observándolo. Y más de una vez, recordó con una sonrisa, más de una vez ella lo vio haciendo lo mismo: _observando_ , su vista fija en ella.

Un leve golpe en su hombro la sacó de sus pensamientos. Sora, quien estaba en su casillero cogiendo sus libros para ir a clase, volteó a mirar por sobre su hombro. Hizo una pausa, sorprendida.

—Haibara.

—Takenouchi —respondió Takashi, sonriendo—. ¿A clases? —preguntó, aunque fue innecesario porque de seguro él ya sabía la respuesta.

—Sí —le dijo igualmente, y luego tuvo que hacer una pausa pues no sabía qué hacer.

Lentamente, terminó de organizar sus libros, y cerró su casillero. Cuando se dio la vuelta, encontró a Takashi aun parado junto a ella. Sora se movió incomoda por varios segundos, rebuscando en su mente algo para decir, algo que le permitiera ir a clases antes que sonara la campana. El silencio se extendió aún más, hasta que Takashi soltó una risotada.

—Ya que —comenzó el moreno—, mis intenciones no fueron tan obvias como pensé, lo voy a decir —hizo una pausa, y le dio una sonrisa bastante sincera, nada que ver con las sonrisas traviesas que se estaba acostumbrando a ver en él—. ¿Caminamos juntos a clase?

El rubor que subió por su cuello llegó sin piedad, y fue imposible abatirlo.

—Claro —respondió Sora, sorprendiéndose de lo calmada que sonaba su voz.

Dicho eso, ambos emprendieron camino por los pasillos casi desiertos. Aun había algunos alumnos dando vueltas, aquellos que tenían un periodo libre, y nada más los veían pasar, se volteaban a sus amigos a cuchichear. O, como era el caso de los que estaban solos, sacaban sus teléfonos para enviar mensajes.

Sabía, _claro_ que sabía, las noticias de su noviazgo con Yamato aún daban de que hablar. Y mucho. Eso era debido a que la popularidad de la banda iba en aumento, y más aún, a la obsesión que de las chicas con Yamato. Aunque, era una suerte que la única fan alocada de Yamato, la hermana de Daisuke, haya desistido de seguirlo a todas partes. Sora no iba a especular, ni a preguntar, ella solo agradecía lo que sea haya hecho a Jun dejar su fanatismo por el rubio Ishida a un lado.

Aun recordaba la interrupción que ocasionó la Navidad pasada, sus sentimientos eran conflictivos al respecto, porque Yamato había aceptado su presente _(con todo lo que eso significaba)_ , cuando Jun había entrado de golpe al lugar.

Bueno, no que importara ahora, todo… todo lo que pasó _después_ …

—Takenouchi, ¿me escuchaste?

La voz de Takashi la sacó de sus recuerdos, y nuevamente se vio en la incómoda situación de haberse olvidado de sus alrededores. La sonrisa divertida del moreno no ayudaba tampoco.

—Lo siento, pero…

—Oh, está bien —dijo el muchacho—. Entiendo, supongo… O quizás no. Nunca me he perdido en fantasías de Yamato, ¿sabes?

—¡Yo no…! —Sora tuvo que tragarse las palabras porque ya habían llegado a clases, hizo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no sacarle la lengua, pero si frunció el ceño antes de dirigirse a su lugar.

Esto era algo más que había sido una odisea para Sora, su relación con los chicos de la banda. No porque sea mala, de hecho, todo lo contrario. Era buena, y eso en sí era un pequeño problema porque Sora no lo esperaba. No había contado con ser aceptada tan rápidamente por ellos. Y eso la dejó algo descolocada, porque la mayor parte del tiempo no sabía cómo reaccionar cuando ellos bromeaban con ella.

Y más de alguna vez termino con la cara toda colorada.

Esa situación había mejorado con el paso de los días, y hoy, ya podía anticipar cuando uno de ellos iba a comenzar una de sus típicas charlas donde de la nada salían con cosas como lo que dijo Takashi hace unos momentos. Pero no siempre.

Cuando comentó con Yamato la actitud de los chicos, el rubio solo le había dado una media sonrisa, besó sus manos, y le dijo que así eran ellos; que su actuar era evidencia de que Sora les agradaba, de lo contrario serían corteses pero no interactuarían más de lo estrictamente necesario. Yamato le dijo, que cuando él los conoció, también le tomó tiempo acostumbrarse a sus personalidades.

Sus peculiaridades también.

—No estás muy molesta conmigo, ¿eh, Takenouchi?

La sonrisa del moreno le dejó saber que él sabía la respuesta a eso, por lo que Sora solo agitó su cabeza, girando los ojos. Takashi tomó asiento junto a ella, algo ya común desde que se hizo novia de Yamato, y que, según él, era parte de su deber como amigo protegerla cuando el rubio no estaba.

—Ustedes no molestan a Yamato —dijo Sora.

—Oh, lo intentamos —le rebatió Takashi—. Pero se ha vuelto inmune a nuestras bromas. Lo que es obvio, considerando que hemos estado molestándolo por _esto_ hace más de un año.

Sus palabras, Sora pudo ver, fueron deliberadamente dichas en ese momento, porque al siguiente segundo el profesor llegó al salón y llamó orden a todos. Al moreno le temblaron los hombros al contener su risa, pero Sora ya ignoraba eso. Su mente, trabajando a mil por segundo, estaba dándole vueltas al posible significado de sus palabras.

 _«Más… ¿de un año?»_

 **.**

Sora no logró sacarle nada a Takashi, nada más con respecto a lo que dijo, claro. Cada vez que ella trataba d sacar el tema, él solo sonreía y le decía que hablara con Yamato. Y al final del día, la pelirroja se quedó con la curiosidad comiéndola de forma incesante.

Lo pensó, detenidamente. Pensó en preguntarle a Yamato, pero la pregunta era ¿cómo? ¿Cómo preguntarle sin retorcerse de nervios? Sora no se consideraba una persona cobarde, pero su valentía no daba para eso. No cuando solo llevaban de novios solo un poco más de seis meses. No cuando todo aún se sentía tan… nuevo.

Sora suspiró.

Lamentablemente, su debate interno no le había hecho ningún favor durante su práctica, y considerando que el clima era poco favorable, con toda su humedad y calor sofocante… Bueno, solo digamos que Sora no tenía una buena práctica, y el entrenador no dudaba en hacérselo saber.

Otro saque fallido fue inmediatamente seguido por un reproche.

—¡Takenouchi, concéntrate!

La pelirroja se tuvo que morder la lengua para no soltar la retórica que tenía en mente, sabiendo que solo era su frustración reaccionando por ella. Aun así, a veces le gustaría poder, simplemente, decirle al entrenador Mouri que no podía concentrarse con todo lo que tenía en su cabeza.

Por suerte, el resto del equipo se detuvo de golpe, y el murmullo emocionado del grupo de chicas aun en las bancas se disparó. Tal distracción funcionó para Sora, quien suspiró aliviada al escuchar como el entrenador daba la práctica por terminada, muy a regañadientes. No que fuera algo malo, pues ya habían cumplido su tiempo habitual, aunque no la productividad adecuada.

Sin más que hacer, Sora se giró para ir en busca de su bolso y haciendo cálculos para ver si aún alcanzaba a asistir al ensayo de Yamato. Solo entonces descubrió el motivo de todo el cuchicheo a su alrededor, la emoción de sus compañeras de equipo.

—Oh…

Yamato estaba sentado en las gradas que bordeaban un lado de las canchas de tenis; coincidentemente, a unos peldaños arriba de donde ella dejó su bolso. O no tan coincidente, ya que el rubio eligió ese momento para alzar la vista y enfocarla en ella, dándole una media sonrisa que la dejó con un rubor que no tenía nada que ver con el calor de aquella tarde, ni con el entrenamiento de hace momentos atrás.

Sus compañeras de equipo comenzaron a soltar risitas cómplices. Así que Sora no dudo en apresurar el paso hasta llegar junto a su bolso.

—¿Practica difícil? —preguntó Yamato mientras descendía unos peldaños; se detuvo en el último antes de llegar al piso, y ahí se sentó.

—Día difícil —respondió ella, sonriendo un poco.

—¿Oh?

Su curiosidad era genuina, Sora podía apreciar sus ganas de ayudarla, aunque fuera solo escuchándola, pero en serio, ella simplemente no podía ir y decirle que era lo que la tenía consternada. Que era, en efecto, algo bastante tonto. Así que ella solo agitó su cabeza, sonriéndole.

—No es nada —dijo, pero cuando lo vio intentando de ocultar su decepción al no poder ayudarla, Sora se apresuró a agregar—: En serio. Es solo que Haibara mencionó como tú ya no eras afectado por sus bromas.

—Sora —comenzó Yamato, frunciendo el ceño—, no tienes que aguantar las bromas de los chicos. Tú ya les agradas, y si quieres, les diré que se detengan.

—Está bien, no me molesta realmente —aseguró la pelirroja, hincándose en la banca donde Yamato apoyaba sus pies, y le cogió las manos—. Solo fue una observación de mi parte. Haibara confirmó lo que pensaba, dijo que eras inmune a sus bromas.

Yamato se encogió de hombros, y sonrió levemente.

—Supongo —dijo—, me acostumbre a eso. Después de tanto tiempo.

Esa última admisión le hizo recordar lo que la tenía tan curiosa, pero aun así no preguntó. Incluso se mordió la lengua para prevenir que las palabras escaparan de su boca. Acomodándose mejor en la banca, Sora terminó sentada entre los pies de su novio, con una de sus manos entrelazadas con las de él, mientras usaba su otra mano para coger la toalla que tenía en su bolso.

—¿No ensayaron hoy?

—Surgió algo, y tuvimos que posponerla.

Ella asintió y presionó la toalla a su rostro por unos segundos antes de comenzar a secar el sudor. Una suave brisa empezó a soplar y Sora soltó un suspiro de alivio, disfrutando del fresco. La toalla se movió a su cuello y ella alzó la vista.

Se paralizó por un segundo.

El cabello de Yamato se mecía con la brisa, alborotado y cubriendo parte de su rostro, pero no lo suficiente como para que Sora ignorara donde se encontraba fija su azul mirada. La pelirroja no se movió, no más allá de presionar la toalla más contra su cuello, porque no sabía cómo debía reaccionar; su falda, mientras tanto, seguía revoloteándose al compás del viento, cubriendo y revelando la piel de sus piernas. Y como el sol que arremetió con ella al comienzo de su práctica, los ojos de Yamato parecían quemarla.

Una vez más, el rubor se hizo presente en ella, y como si el rubio se sintiera observado, despegó la vista del lugar que claramente había llamado su atención. Sus miradas se cruzaron, ninguno la desvió.

—¿Mas de un año?

La sorpresa en el rostro de Yamato era un eco de la que ella sintió en ese momento. Porque simplemente no pretendía hacer esa pregunta, pero era obvio que el reciente descubrimiento había hecho a un lado sus reservas.

Él arqueó una ceja, haciendo tiempo antes de contestar.

—Haibara dijo que las bromas empezaron hace más de un año —dijo Sora, dándole contexto a su pregunta.

—Ah, eso —Yamato aclaró su garganta, cubriendo su boca quizás en un fallido intento de cubrir el rubor creciente en sus mejillas—. Bueno, si… Ellos empezaron más o menos hace un año.

Nada, absolutamente nada podía compararse con la felicidad y el nerviosismo que sintió en ese momento; tener esa prueba definitiva de que ella no actuó por actuar aquel día que decidió confesarse a Yamato. De alguna forma, las sospechas que ella tuvo, cuando comenzó a juguetear con la idea que quizás el rubio sentía algo más que amistad por ella, si fueron correctas.

Claro, esas sospechas se esfumaron cuando Yamato aceptó su regalo, con todo lo que eso significaba, pero nunca tuvo un lapso de tiempo. Él había dicho, entre murmullos y sonrojos, que sus sentimientos aparecieron antes de aquella navidad, pero Sora nunca se atrevió a preguntar cuando exactamente.

Sora tuvo los primeros indicios el verano pasado, pero nunca nada que fuera seguro y es que ¡Yamato podía ser _tan_ difícil de leer a veces! Entonces sonrió, no queriendo pensar más en eso, porque al final no importaba mucho; ya estaban _juntos_ , eso era suficiente para ella.

De repente se puso de pie, sorprendiendo a Yamato, al crear algo de distancia entre ellos. Pero la necesitaba si es que no quería hacer algo que daría mucho para hablar en la escuela, especialmente considerando el grupo de testigos que tenían. Sora… adoraba a sus compañeras del club, pero sabía lo chismosas que podían llegar a ser.

—Voy a… —ella inclinó su cabeza a un lado, indicando hacia los camerinos.

—Oh, claro —dijo Yamato, su expresión una mezcla de sorpresa y algo más que Sora no supo descifrar, mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un rojo intenso—. Claro. Te espero aquí.

La pelirroja asintió, sonriente, y cogió su bolso. Dio media vuelta, lista para ir a las duchas, cuando una idea la detuvo. Bueno. Rápidamente, se giró hacia Yamato, recibiendo una mirada de curiosidad del rubio, y se acercó. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Sora besó su mejilla, y luego salió corriendo hacia los camerinos.

Ella no quiso pensar en el hecho que Yamato había estado mirando sus piernas cuando el viento revoloteó su falda, así como tampoco quería pensar en que probablemente las estuviera mirando ahora. En serio, no quería hacer tanto alarde por algo que quizás fue una ocurrencia única, y menos aún, no quería ni pensar en donde estaría la imaginación de su novio.

No quería, pero eso era todo lo tenía en mente.

 **.**

No fue hasta unas semanas después que Sora volvió a pensar en el asunto; ese asunto acerca de Yamato mirando sus piernas, el cual había descartado porque no había ocurrido nuevamente. Y ella había estado prestando más de la atención necesaria a descubrir eso por un tiempo.

Fue el día que cumplieron seis meses juntos. El 24 de Junio.

Sora iba camino al estudio donde la banda ensayaba; Yamato le había enviado un mensaje antes de terminar las clases, informándole que él llegaría más temprano al lugar, y que si ella quería, podían pasar un tiempo juntos, ahora que Sora no tendría practica hasta el comienzo del verano. Ella no tardó en responder con un sí, y apenas sonó la primera campana de salida, ordenó sus cosas y se apresuró a su destino.

Ignoró la sonrisa de Haibara, cuando salía del salón, de forma bastante fácil.

En su bolso iban unas galletas que había preparado con la ayuda de su madre, que en primera instancia eran para Yamato, pero tras reconsiderarlo decidió dejarlo como un presente para todos los chicos por igual. Así que con su madre terminaron haciendo muchas.

Aunque, claro, las galletas eran lo último en su mente mientras caminaba por las calles, y pasaron al olvido cuando recibió un repentino mensaje. De Yamato. Que también logró borrarle la sonrisa del rostro

 _YI~Sora, surgió un asunto y llegaré más tarde. No te apresures._

Se quedó mirando la pantalla de su celular por largos segundos antes de responder. Tenía el ceño fruncido, debatiéndose en cómo proceder ahora.

 _ST~¿Te ocurrió algo?_

 _YI~No. No pasó nada, pero no podré ir ahora al estudio._

 _ST~Está bien…_

El siguiente mensaje de Yamato tardó en llegar, y Sora casi podía verlo en su mente, como el rubio debía estar lamentando la situación, incomodarla así. Se reflejó en lo que le escribió luego.

YI~No tienes que ir ahora, si no quieres…

La pelirroja, con eso, no pudo evitar sonreír.

 _ST~No te preocupes, te veré luego._

Por unos segundos, debatió que hacer, pero sin ocurrencias, Sora decidió seguir con el plan original, solo que ahora su paso era más lento, relajado. El verano, oficialmente hablando, estaba solo a la vuelta de la esquina. Era cosa de apreciar el verde que la rodeaba, las flores en su máxima expresión.

Sora no podía evitar sonreír por eso.

Así admirando el paisaje, a su paso relajado, la pelirroja pensó que no tardó nada en llegar al estudio donde ensayaba la banda. Para su sorpresa, no fue la única que estaba ahí. Su melena castaña estaba siendo despeinada sin piedad mientras paseaba frente a la puerta como león enjaulado.

No sabía por qué, pero Yukata se veía muy preocupado.

—¿Estas bien, Kudo?

Oír su nombre lo hizo detenerse en seco, girándose a mirarla. La expresión de alivio, y el suspiro que le siguió, la dejaron algo sorprendida. Pero nada podía con el shock que sintió cuando el chico se acercó rápidamente y le sujetó los hombros.

—Dios, ¿dónde estabas, Takenouchi? —preguntó, y de no ser por la preocupación en su rostro, ella se hubiera sentido muy ofendida por el tono de su voz.

—Eh, decidí tomarme mi tiempo al venir —dijo—. Yamato me envió un mensaje, diciendo que no me apresurara, así que… no lo hice.

Yukata parpadeó un par de veces, y después apretó su mandíbula, sus manos lentamente cayendo a su lado. El chico de melena castaña respiró profundamente, y si Sora prestaba atención, lo escucharía contar hasta diez antes de sacar su teléfono celular y tipear un mensaje.

—Bueno, maldita sea —dijo Yukata mientras miraba la pantalla de su teléfono de mala manera.

—¿Pasó algo, Kudo?

—Nada —Yukata suspiró y luego le dio una media sonrisa que parecía más una mueca de fastidio—. Es solo que tu novio es un maldito paranoico.

Sora frunció el ceño ante sus últimas palabras, pero además de reír un poco, Yukata no se disculpó y ella sabía que era debido a costumbre. Los chicos, Yamato incluido, tenían esa tendencia de llamarse por insultos sin intenciones de que fueran insultos.

Pero no dejaba de disgustarle; en parte porque no le veía sentido, y porque creció en un hogar donde las malas palabras eran nulas. Y si Yamato hubiera estado ahí, bueno, si hubieran estado solos, seguramente le hubiera besado la mejilla, como solía hacerlo cada vez que ella fruncía el ceño.

—No lo es —dijo ella al fin.

Yukata solo rio antes eso, y luego dio media vuelta a abrir la puerta. Entonces la miró por sobre su hombro y le indicó a que entraran.

—Los chicos deben llegar dentro de unos minutos —dijo—. Y puede que a ti no te moleste, pero yo quiero salir del sol ya.

El chico gesticuló con la cabeza a que entrara, y Sora no podía negarse realmente, porque ahora que prestaba atención, se veía lo abochornado que estaba Yukata. Como si hubiera corrido hasta el lugar, apresurado al máximo.

—Te ves agotado —le dijo Sora, solo para salir de la curiosidad.

—Bueno, puedes culpar a tu novio por eso —le respondió el muchacho, confirmando así sus sospechas—. Tuve que correr unas cuantas cuadras para llegar aquí, solo para encontrar el lugar vacío.

Fue la sonrisa que le dio lo único que le impidió sentirse culpable por querer seguir a un paso relajado. Pero esta charla, ya le había abierto la puerta para bromear a su expensa, y quizás tener un poco de venganza por todos los bochornos que Yukata le había hecho pasar.

—Si ejercitaras más, no te cansarías por correr solo unas cuadras —dijo Sora, tranquilamente mientras dejaba su bolso sobre una de las pocas sillas del estudio.

—Ejercito bastante.

—Pero aún no lo suficiente para crear una buena resistencia, no estás en forma.

—Oh, ¿en serio? —Yukata sacó una botella con agua de su propio bolso, y se dejó caer sobre una de las sillas—. ¿Le dices lo mismo a Yamato?

La pelirroja giró los ojos.

—Yamato está en forma.

—¿Oh, cómo lo sabes?

—Secreto.

Resistió el impulso de sacar la lengua, más aun cuando Yukata se largó a reír. Y esa era una de las cosas que sorprendían a Sora de su novio; no que pensara que Yamato era un perezoso. Para nada, ella sabía que el rubio mantenía algún tipo de rutina para ejercitarse, porque recordaba una ocasión, muy temprano una mañana, antes de la Navidad pasada, que lo encontró corriendo por las canchas de la escuela.

Sora recordaba acercársele, y decirle en broma si le interesaba una pequeña competencia, a lo que él aceptó, algo sorprendido pero dispuesto. Y decidieron correr dos vueltas a la cancha de atletismo. Sora estaba segura de poder hacerlo, de _ganar_ ; pero no. No ganó, Yamato tampoco, pero fue una competencia reñida. Una que dejó a Sora reevaluando los hábitos de ejercicio de su entonces amigo.

Yamato había reído un poco entonces, un sonido glorioso, y le había confesado que él solía frecuentar el lugar unas cuantas veces a la semana. Que le gustaba mantenerse en forma, y que al no pertenecer a ningún club deportivo, optó por hacerlo solo.

Sora no creía poder admitirlo aún, pero sus esfuerzos para llegar más temprano y poder observarlo, quizás unírsele fueron influenciados por el hecho que podría verlo de una forma que nadie más lo haría. Libre, y relajado; con esa sonrisa de satisfacción que Sora conocía muy bien porque ella la mostraba cada día después de una buena práctica.

—Como digas, Takenouchi —dijo Yukata, interrumpiendo sus recuerdos—. Aunque se de buena fe, que Yamato ciertamente aprecia que _tú_ te mantengas en forma.

Ahora eso, no sabía cómo responder a eso.

—¿Qué?

—Anda, Takenouchi, ¿no me digas que no lo sabes? —Yukata sonrió, ese brillo que ella aprendió a asociar como el preludio a una de sus bromas estaba presente—. A Yamato… le gustan… tus piernas —el chico se largó a reír nuevamente, ignorando su estado de shock, y siguió hablando—. Fue una sorpresa, y fue la razón por la que nos enteramos que sentía algo más que amistad por ti. ¿Conoces a Mitsuru Shiori? Seguro que si…

Claro que sí, Sora sabía que solo era la chica más atractiva de la escuela y que había pasado a la preparatoria este año. Yukata, se fijó Sora, aún seguía hablando.

—Bueno, un día, cuando todos veníamos en camino a ensayar, la vimos cruzando la calle… ¡y qué día! Afortunados fuimos, el viento levantó su falda y nos deleitó con su hermosas piernas —hizo una pausa, sonriendo casi con añoranza—. Takashi no pudo evitarse los comentarios, _claro_ , y luego de un par de minutos recitando las perfecciones de Shiori, Yamato le dijo que había mejores chicas, con _mejores_ piernas.

Sora hizo un esfuerzo consciente para no morderse el labio y parecer ansiosa de escuchar lo que vendría mientras se dejaba caer sobre la silla que tenía a su lado.

—Imagina nuestra sorpresa, cuando sin siquiera ser cuestionado, Ishida se giró hacia Takashi y le sonrió de forma triunfal mientras decía que _tú_ , así es Takenouchi, tenías las mejores piernas de toda la escuela. Que no _había_ comparación… Y así, supimos que no te veía como solo una amiga, mucho menos con lo rojo que se le puso el rostro después.

Yukata se veía satisfecho al finalizar su historia, y Sora podía querer dudar de su palabra, pero estos chicos no eran mentirosos. Y Yamato si parecía apreciar sus piernas. Se decidió a cuestionar más, pero justo en ese momento, la puerta se abrió y el resto del grupo llegó.

Una sonrisa por parte de su novio la dejó con el rostro colorado y con Yamato mirándola curioso, aun así le sonrió cuando él se acercó.

—Lamento lo que pasó —dijo el rubio apenas estuvo a su lado.

Yukata se excusó y fue hacia los otros chicos, quienes le dieron un rápido saludo antes de prepararse para el ensayo.

—Está bien, aproveché de admirar el paisaje mientras caminaba —dijo Sora, luego su sonrisa se amplió—. Hiciste que Kudo se apresurara por nada.

—Bueno —comenzó Yamato, con una media sonrisa—, el ejercicio le servirá. Es algo perezoso.

El rubio se inclinó a dejar su bolso sobre el piso, junto a su silla, y aprovechó de besar su mejilla en el momento. Sora le sonrió y luego, en silencio, observó cómo se unía al resto de la banda. Minutos después una familiar melodía envolvió el lugar, y ella se relajó por completo.

Las palabras de Yukata no se fueron tan lejos como para que las olvidara.

 **.**

Con el verano llegó el tiempo libre, y si bien Yamato aún tenía sus ensayos, y Sora sus prácticas de tenis. La omisión de clases les daba un rango considerable de horas que podían pasar juntos, o en compañía de sus amigos.

La ventaja del verano.

Pero había algo más, que a Sora la tenía muy nerviosa y a la vez emocionada. Y eso era, que cualquier duda que hubiera mantenido, si a Yamato le gustaban sus piernas o no, se había esfumado. Porque _si_ le gustaban. Era cosa de poner atención, y deleitarse con sus reacciones cuando ella corría hacia él usando sus faldas.

Mimi, pensó la pelirroja, estaría muy orgullosa de ella. Y si Sora fuera del tipo de chicas que alardeaban al respecto, seguro sería muy popular por esto. Pero no era ese tipo de chicas, y su relación con Yamato era muy importante como para arriesgarla con algo como eso.

Además, Sora ya estaba descubriendo lo mucho que le gustaba ser una de las pocas personas que podían dejar a Yamato Ishida completamente ruborizado y descolocado. Como ahora. Oh, ahora. Cuando la miraba con una expresión de sorpresa, mezclada con algo culpabilidad y nerviosismo y, si no se equivocaba, anticipación; soltando además oraciones a medio terminar que no tenían relación alguna entre sí.

—Bueno… yo puedo… —al fin, Yamato calló, parpadeó un par de veces y frunció el ceño al verla tratar de aguantar su sonrisa—. Oh, muy graciosa, Takenouchi.

Pero su sonrisa fue contagiosa porque no tardó en sonreír él también. Aunque el rubor no cedió, ya no era tan pronunciado como antes.

—Lo siento —dijo ella—. Supongo, solo quería confirmación… de algo que ya sospechaba.

—Yukata ya te lo había dicho.

Sora giró los ojos y empujó su hombro, deleitándose con la leve risa del rubio. Entonces sujetó su mano y lo urgió a caminar, porque, el punto de esta salida, era ir a comer helados. Su primera cita durante el verano.

—Aun así, quería confirmación visual —lo miró de reojo—. ¿Hubieras respondido de haberte preguntado eso?

—Ni bajo la más dolorosa tortura —espetó Yamato, dándole una media sonrisa.

La pelirroja rio, apegándose un poco más a él y cogiendo su brazo. Siguieron caminando, lento para disfrutar tanto el día como la compañía del otro. Minutos después, la heladería estuvo a la vista, pero entonces Yamato decidió hablar.

—La verdad es que no esperaba esto.

Sora se detuvo a verlo, sin mucha opción porque él había dejado de caminar ya. Le sonreía algo avergonzado, pero de forma genuina.

—¿Qué no esperabas?

—Esto —dijo él, alzando sus manos entrelazadas. Hubo una pausa, y luego su sonrisa se enterneció—. Nosotros.

Eso la hizo pausar antes de responder, y es que… no se lo imaginó nunca. La posibilidad que Yamato hubiera estado en la misma situación que ella antes de la Navidad pasada, hubiera sentido la misma duda…

—¿No?

—Me encanta esto, Sora, lo que tenemos —dijo Yamato, y ella pudo ver como la punta de sus orejas se tornaban rojas—. En serio es… es tan… bueno, seguro sabes lo que quiero decir.

Sora sonrió, sus mejillas ardiendo lentamente, porque si, lo sabía.

—Pero antes… nunca imaginé ser tu tipo —agregó momentos después, dándole a su mano un apretón—, deseaba serlo, aunque no le creía posible —Yamato hizo una pausa, antes de tirar de su mano y acercarla a sí mismo, dejando que ella se aferrara a su brazo otra vez.

Retomaron su camino a la heladería, en silencio. Al llegar ahí pidieron sus helados, y hubo una pequeña discusión de quien pagaría que eventualmente Yamato ganó, argumentando que era lo correcto y lo menos que podía hacer considerando todo lo que ella de seguro gastaba al hacer esas deliciosas galletas que llevaba a sus ensayos.

Ella giró los ojos y asintió, aceptando su lógica, y tras esperar a que Yamato pagara los helados, decidieron seguir caminando.

—No tengo un tipo, ¿sabes? —dijo Sora, momentos después, entre probadas de su helado—. Solo… solo te quiero a ti.

Yamato se mostró sorprendido, y con el rubor que ella ya podía discernir cubriéndole las mejillas, no se sorprendió que él volteara a enfocarse en su helado a medio comer. Sora, de hecho, con sus propias mejillas ardiendo agradeció eso; aún más el que no haya preguntado por qué ella le quería.

¡Es que había tantas cosas!

Como su amabilidad, y esa pasión que mostraba al cantar, siempre dando todo de sí, su dedicación a aquellos que eran importantes para él, el ahínco con el que protegía a sus amigos. La forma en que nunca le negaba ayuda a nadie, y como siempre procuraba de dar su completa atención a quien quería hablar con él, diciendo sin necesidad de palabras, que trataría de entender, de ayudar. Como diciendo me importas, y por eso te escucho.

Sora… ella siempre se sintió como si fuera el foco de su mundo cuando Yamato la miraba con esos ojos llenos de intensidad. Sin mencionar, que adoraba ese sentimiento de seguridad que siempre estaba presente cuando él estaba a su lado. Había muchas razones por las que Sora le quería, entre ellas su atractivo, pero esas siempre iban a ser las más importantes.

—¿Es mi rostro? Obvio que lo es —dijo Yamato de repente, dándole una media sonrisa—. ¿Qué más, si no mi atractivo?

—Por supuesto —respondió Sora, siguiéndole el juego—, pero no olvides tu ascendente fama. Eso es lo primordial.

—Ah, _claro_ , la fama.

Ambos sonrieron, y luego se largaron a reír; Sora con más relajo que Yamato, pero una risa era una risa de cualquier forma.

Al terminarse el helado, Yamato le preguntó si le gustaría ir a pasar unas horas en su departamento, viendo una película o algo. El leve rubor que aún no se había ido, y el nerviosismo que lo obligaba a desviar la mirada era todo lo que Sora necesitaba saber para entender, que películas era lo último en la mente de su novio. Era lo último en su mente también, porque ir al departamento de Yamato significaba pasar un par de horas abrazados en el sofá, compartiendo besos tiernos y apasionados, y caricias que cada día se acercaban a territorio desconocido aun. Significaba suspiros y leves gemidos y corazones acelerados y ver a Yamato respirando con dificultad por lo que ella provocaba en él. Significaba terminar en su misma condición y deseando más.

Asintió y un vez más entrelazaron sus manos, pero esta vez, su paso de regreso era más acelerado. Varios minutos después, estaban llegando al piso donde Yamato vivía. Y antes de salir del ascensor, él la abrazó con fuerza, pegando su boca a su oído.

—Yo siento lo mismo —le susurró—. Solo te quiero a ti.

 **.**

Ese primer aniversario, era algo que Sora jamás olvidaría. No solo porque cumplía un año de noviazgo con Yamato, sino que además, era la primera cena familiar de Noche Buena que Yamato experimentaría desde… _bueno_ , desde hace años. Y Sora quería que fuera agradable para él.

Ella estaba consciente que a su padre aun le costaba aceptar su noviazgo, más que nada porque él insistía en que aún era muy niña para esas cosas. Era por eso que Sora debió recurrir a rogarle a su madre por ayuda, para que hablara con su padre y lograran tener una cena agradable. Su madre, por supuesto, aceptó ayudarla con una sonrisa, pues ya se lo había dicho, a ella le agradaba mucho Yamato.

La invitación, Sora notó, conmovió mucho a Yamato, aunque él tratara de ocultarlo. Y cuando él preguntó a qué venía todo eso, ella le dijo que no quería que pasara la Noche Buena solo, porque Yamato ya le había dicho que el Sr. Ishida trabajaría. El rubio solo atinó a besar su frente en agradecimiento.

La cena fue una eventualidad. Su padre estuvo en su mejor comportamiento, conversando con Yamato acerca de la escuela antes de pasar a sus aspiraciones a futuro. Sora no sabía que esperar de todo; Yamato se veía nervioso, pero de igual forma respondía las preguntas de su padre con confianza, y cuando pasaron a su futuro… Bueno, a ella le sorprendió saber que su novio ya tenía gran parte de este planeado.

Ella ya sabía de su deseo de estudiar Ingeniería Aeronáutica, pero no que quería entrar unos años a las Fuerzas Aéreas de Autodefensa; el no haberlo sabido no le molestaba, porque la vez que conversaron sobre sus futuras carreras a elección ella había cambiado de tema rápidamente porque aún no sabía que hacer de su vida.

Quince años era joven para decidirse, pero al oír a Yamato hablar con tanto entusiasmo acerca de lo que él quería le hizo sentirse algo culpable al no tener nada claro aún. Afortunadamente la charla no duró por mucho, y su padre y Yamato ya se veían más relajados.

Más tarde, cuando la comida ya había acabado _(y Sora vio con sorpresa lo fácil que se le hizo a Yamato convencer a su madre de dejarlos a ellos lavar los platos)_ , ambos estaban en la cocina envueltos en un acogedor silencio. Siguiendo los habituales movimientos de fregar y secar, Yamato le dio un leve empujón con su hombro para llamar su atención.

—Gracias por invitarme, Sora —le dijo, sonriendo levemente—. Todo fue… muy agradable.

—No hay de qué —le respondió, sintiéndose inexplicablemente tímida—. No quería que estuvieras solo… Por eso.

—Aun así, gracias —Yamato le pasó otro plato para secar, y luego volvió a hablar—: Ahora, dime, ¿te pasó algo?

—¿De qué me hablas?

—Hubo un momento durante la cena, donde te veías algo incomoda.

—Ah… no fue nada.

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio hasta que Yamato decidió tratar de nuevo.

—¿Fue por la conversación que tuve con tu padre? ¿Acerca de lo que haré a futuro?

—Bueno…

—Sora —dijo con firmeza, dejando a un lado el último plato a lavar para girarse a verla con detenimiento—. Sora, está bien si aún no sabes lo que quieres hacer.

—Lo sé —soltó un suspiro, sus manos de forma inconsciente comenzaron a jugar con el trapo que estaba usando para secar los platos—. Pero es que al oírte hablar con tanto entusiasmo, pienso que quizás debería ser así. No sé.

—Oye —le susurró, extendiendo su mano para sujetarle el mentón y mantener el contacto visual—. Yo soy así porque es mi sueño. Lo que me apasiona. Cuando encuentres lo tuyo, serás igual y verás cómo tu futuro se hace más claro.

Sora le sonrió en agradecimiento, y por un momento pensó en decirle que _él_ era lo que la apasionaba ahora, pero corría el riesgo de ser escuchada pos sus padres, y esa era una conversación que prefería evitar. De igual forma, se merecía una recompensa, por ser tan… lindo con ella.

Tratando de ser rápida, Sora le sujetó del cuello y le plantó un beso que los dejó algo sorprendidos y emocionados a ambos, más por la intensidad que había en este que por la posibilidad de ser descubiertos.

Sin más que decir, continuaron con los últimos platos restantes.

 **.**

 **.**

El tiempo, después, se le hizo eterno a Sora, y a la vez, lo sintió como un suspiro.

Entre la nueva amenaza que surgió en el digimundo durante su tercer años de preparatoria, y luego su graduación, sin mencionar todo lo que vivió en su relación con Yamato. Como su primera vez, que aun ahora, cuando ya eso no era nada nuevo entre ellos, la dejaba con una sonrisa en su rostro ruborizado. Aunque, bueno… aun habían cosas _nuevas_ entre ellos, solo…

Eso.

Increíble, como volaba el tiempo. Luego de su graduación Sora creyó que la vida sería simple; ella ya había encontrado lo que la apasionaba _(además de Yamato)_ , diseñar vestuario tradicional pero con toques exóticos. Pero solo lo fue por un año y luego Yamato tuvo que partir a continuar con sus estudios en el norte. En la base de las Fuerzas Aéreas allá en Chitose, donde le dieron la oportunidad de seguir con su carrera de Ingeniería Aeronáutica mientras comenzaba su entrenamiento.

Ahora, eso fue difícil, comenzando con la conversación que tuvieron el día antes de su partida.

Sora agitó su cabeza, porque no valía pensar en eso; nada se había decidido. La posibilidad de romper su relación en el tiempo que él estaría lejos no llegó a nada, porque ni Yamato ni ella lo quisieron. Y si, llevar una relación a distancia se les hizo difícil, pero no imposible.

Nada que no aprendieron a conllevar, y los recuentros… bueno. Eso ya era un tema aparte.

Con una sonrisa, la pelirroja miró lo que de ahora en más, sería su nuevo hogar. Mirando el nuevo anillo que adornaba su mano, pensó que no había un mejor lugar para comenzar su nueva familia. Bueno, quizás no _aun_ , pensó Sora, veinticinco años podía ser la edad promedio para empezar a tener hijos ya, pero no cuando uno estaba empezando a surgir en su carrera a elección. Como ella lo hacía ahora, como Yamato empezó también.

Sora _quería_ tener hijos, pero quería tener el tiempo de estar con ellos. No quería que sintieran la ausencia de sus padres, es por eso que esperar ahora era lo mejor. Quizás, en unos años más, Yamato no haría tantos viajes al espacio como le había dicho sería al comienzo; en unos años más, ella tendría el éxito necesario para darse lujos como descansar a su antojo.

Pero no aun.

Afuera, escuchó la voz de su esposo de apenas unos meses ordenar a sus ayudantes a tener cuidado con las cajas que acarreaban. Minutos después, los ex integrantes de la banda Teen-Age Wolves, entraron a la casa, cada uno con cajas en sus brazos. Yamato venía de los últimos.

—¿Dónde quiere las cajas, oh mi Lady Ishida?

Las palabras de Takashi solo sacaron un suspiro de ella, y un par de risas de los chicos. Hasta Yamato, a quien la mudanza lo tenía algo estresado, sonrió por eso, antes de responder con ella.

—Todas las cajas van al cuarto al final del pasillo —dijo su esposo.

—Excepto esta —agregó Sora, apuntando la caja que tenía Akira—. Esta va en la cocina, así que, después de ti, Teuchi.

—Diez años, y aun nos llamas por nuestro apellido —dijo Akira—. Nos haces la vida difícil, Ishida, porque ya no nos podemos dar el lujo de hacer lo mismo sin que haya confusiones.

—Por eso la llamo Lady Ishida —agregó Takashi con una sonrisa divertida.

Yamato giró los ojos.

—Ya, ya, empiecen a moverse —dijo—, que aún quedan cajas que traer.

—Y yo aquí, pensando que tu invitación era para conocer tu nuevo hogar —lamentó Yukata, aunque apenas podía reprimir la sonrisa que atentaba con abrirse pase por su rostro—. De haber sabido que seríamos burros cargueros…

Ambos chicos suspiraron con exageración, pero de igual forma comenzaron a moverse. Akira solo agitó la cabeza, y se fue a la cocina. Yamato suspiró, dándole una mirada que la dejó mordiéndose el labio para no reír.

Claro que él lo notó.

—¿Te burlas de tu esposo, Lady Ishida?

La media sonrisa que le dio, disparó un sinfín de mariposas a revolotear en su estómago, pero ya no era una adolescente con hormonas alocadas. Así que Sora se dio el gusto de girar los ojos con exageración.

—Jamás, Lord Ishida.

Yamato soltó un quejido que la hizo reír, y sin más, Sora se le acercó para poder besar su mejilla.

—Que no te escuchen los chicos —le advirtió—. Me basta con las bromas acerca del matrimonio como para que es des más municiones para atacar.

—Yamato —dijo ella, tomándose el tiempo de sonreír con travesura—. ¿Tú crees que no se les va a ocurrir?

—No aun.

—Eres tan lindo —dijo Sora, arqueando un ceja, y esperó por su respuesta.

Llegó en seguida.

—Sí, soy lindo —respondió Yamato, con una encantadora sonrisa—. Demasiado lindo.

Ella empujó su hombro, tratando de contener su risa, y cuando él no se inmutó, lo volvió a empujar, hacia el pasillo.

—Anda, que aún quedan muchas cosas por sacar del camión.

Eso lo hizo gruñir por lo bajo, pero Sora logró captar frases como traición y amenazas hacia Taichi por haber desaparecido cuando prometió ayudarles en la mudanza. Más amenazas dirigidas a Takeru y el resto se perdió cuando Yamato se perdió de vista.

Sora agitó la cabeza, pero igualmente se prometió sacarle esto en cara a su moreno amigo por el tiempo que pudiera.

Cuando entró en la cocina, vio que Akira había desempacado la caja, pero que todo estaba sobre la mesa y mesones. Él le sonrió con algo de inquietud, murmurando que solo lo hizo para ayudar.

—No sabía dónde guardarías las cosas —agregó—, así que las dejé encima para que decidieras.

—Está bien —le dijo—. Aun no tenía un lugar en mente. Pero ya que estás aquí, me ayudarás a alcanzar las despensas más altas.

Akira sonrió divertido, pero no mencionó nada. Nada acerca de su baja estatura a diferencia de ellos, ¡y Yamato! Sora aun no podía creer lo alto que era su esposo; ¡un metro con noventa y cinco!

De a poco, Sora le fue pasando las cosas que irían en la parte alta de los muebles adornando la cocina, y luego ella se movió a guardar los utensilios mientras le indicaba a Akira donde iban las ollas. En eso estaban, cuando el joven se detuvo, y llamó su nombre.

—¿Si?

—Tu sabes… seguro lo recuerdas —dijo Akira—, ¿cuándo Yamato te propuso cortar la relación el día antes de su partida a Chitose?

Sin saber a qué venía todo eso, Sora asintió. Ese no solo había sido un día estresante, pero extraño también. Ella no podía probarlo, pero estaba segura que Yamato había estado bebiendo la noche anterior.

—Bueno, me lo encontré la noche anterior a eso.

Y aquí se le presentaba la perfecta oportunidad para descubrirlo.

—Y fueron a beber —espetó Sora, no como pregunta, porque la respuesta era algo obvia.

Akira solo sonrió.

—Está bien —dijo la pelirroja, encogiéndose de hombros; eso ya había pasado hace mucho tiempo, no valía la pena comentar mucho ahora—. Está bien, ¿pero a qué viene todo esto?

—Él me dijo lo que tenía pensado hacer mientras compartíamos unas cervezas —comenzó Akira, y era lo que ella esperaba oír—. Pero al comienzo se notaba que era una idea muy vaga, algo que estaba considerando pero no muy en serio. Y luego se embriagó.

Sora dejó las copas de cristal que había levantado de la mesa en su lugar, queriendo poner atención completamente. Akira guardó las ollas que tenía aun en la mano, y se giró a mirarla seriamente.

—Yamato no pensaba hablarlo contigo en persona —dijo—. De hecho, en medio de la borrachera, mencionó algo de llamarte por teléfono o enviar un mensaje de texto y no te enojes, Sora.

Eso la hizo pausar, y ella tuvo que darse un tiempo para hacer desaparecer el enojo. Pero esta era información nueva, algo que Yamato jamás le había dicho luego de conversar la situación ese día. Aun cuando si le dijo lo asustado que había estado de abordar el tema con ella.

Akira continuó.

—No lo decía en serio, se le notaba en el rostro, lo miserable que era con tan solo pensarlo —rió un poco, seguramente al recordar esa noche, y se apoyó en el mesón para estar más cómodo—. Pero Yamato puede ser muy testarudo cuando se le mete una idea en la cabeza, tú lo sabes. En ese aspecto, ustedes son iguales.

Sora arqueó una ceja, pero ni eso evitó el leve rubor que cubrió sus mejillas.

—Sabía que, si tenía tiempo para pensarlo, e iba a hablar contigo con la idea de romper, nada de lo que dijeras lo haría cambiar de parecer.

Y era cierto. Sora sabía que era cierto porque ella si era igual en ese aspecto. Una vez ambos tenía la seguridad de algo en sus cabezas, nada los hacía cambiar de opinión, nada, excepto sufrir las consecuencias del error ellos mismos.

—Entonces —continuó Akira—, cuando lo llevé a casa, tomé su celular y te envié el mensaje que te hizo ir a verlo esa mañana.

Entonces Sora comprendió lo que él trataba de decir, y rio un poco. Increíble, que ahora sabiendo toda la historia, se encontrara pidiéndole al que posiblemente salvó su relación de un quiebre estúpido y potencialmente desastroso que ordenara su cocina.

—Bueno, gracias, Akira —dijo, con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro.

—No me lo agradezcas, en serio —le respondió, rascando su cabeza algo avergonzado—. No lo dije por eso, es solo que… En serio me alegra que tú y Yamato estén juntos.

—¿Oh?

Como Yamato, Akira no era mucho de sonreír en general, por eso siempre le sorprendía que él sonriera tan fácilmente con ella. Yukata le había dicho que era por ser ella, que inspiraba eso en todos los que la rodeaban. Sora no lo creía así. Aun ahora.

Pero si creía que eran muy buenos amigos, y que por eso Akira se mostraba a gusto así.

—Lo hace feliz… muy feliz —murmuró—. Nosotros; Takashi, Yukata y yo, quizás no tengamos el mismo lazo que ustedes con el resto de su grupo. Pero aprendimos a apreciarnos. Esos tres son muy importantes para mi… y es por eso que me alegra ver que al menos uno. Que Yamato encontró alguien capaz de hacerlo feliz.

—Oh, no es… necesario que digas eso, Akira.

Dios, y aquí Sora pensaba que tener que escuchar el agradecimiento de los padres de Yamato había sido bochornoso.

—Quizás no, pero es la verdad. Dudo que haya alguien más en este mundo capaz de hacerlo tan feliz como lo haces tú.

Su rostro estaba todo colorado, y por supuesto que los demás eligieron ese momento para entrar a la cocina. Las bromas no tardaron en hacerse presente.

—¿Qué es esto, Akira? —comenzó Takashi, como siempre—. ¿Seduciendo a Lady Ishida?

—No es por nada, amigo mío —le siguió Yukata—, pero de tener que elegir bandos, Yamato tiene prioridad.

—¿Ah, sí? —rebatió Akira—. ¿Y desde cuando tiene prioridad?

Y aquí el par instigador respondía en unísono.

—Desde que comenzó a sacar esos músculos.

Una pausa, y luego se largaron a reír, y así, entre bromas y risas _(como si aún fueran adolescentes)_ , los tres hombres salieron en busca de las ultimas cajas de la mudanza. Y Yamato, quien se había acercado a ella durante el intercambio, se inclinó un poco para poder mirarla a los ojos. Le dio una media sonrisa, sus ojos brillando con picardía.

Con esa voz profunda que la enloquecía le pidió que besara su mejilla, para darle fuerzas y así poder seguir en su ardua labor. Sora solo giró los ojos, pero accedió. Después de todo, su esposo siempre iba a ser irresistible para ella.

Mientras lo veía alejarse, Sora pensó que Akira tenía razón; los integrantes de la ya disuelta banda Teen-Age Wolves no eran compartían el lazo que Yamato tenían con el resto de los elegidos, pero eran unidos a su manera. El lazo que lo unía era diferente pero no menor.

Y por eso estaba agradecida que la hayan aceptado como una más de su pequeño equipo.

 **...**

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

¡Eso! Odio el final, pero espero que ustedes les haya gustado.

¡Gracias por leer! Y sus comentarios son apreciado.


End file.
